1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to computer communication, and more particularly to establishing peer-to-peer communication between computers using dynamic network addresses to access a network channel.
2. Discussion
The Internet provides a means for establishing a communication link between two remote computers. A peer-to-peer or one-to-one connection between remote computers allows these computer users to conduct a conversation, exchange files, or participate in real-time gaming. However, establishing peer-to-peer communication with someone through the Internet is at best inconvenient.
In the past, a user needed to schedule in advance a time when both users would connect to the Internet. At the appointed time, the first user would connect to the Internet to publish their dynamic address using an Internet address location service. The second user would then connect and use the same address location service to lookup the network address of the first user. Alternatively, after connecting to the Internet the first user may manually lookup their temporary network address and communicate it to the second user. Assuming both users are simultaneously connected, the two remote users could then establish a peer-to-peer connection. Comparable to trying to meet someone at an airport, this process is complicated, frustrating and unpredictable.
Difficulty in establishing peer-to-peer communication stems from using dynamic network addresses when connecting to the Internet. Many remote computer users gain access to the Internet through either of the following two means: (1) through a telephone dial-up connection provided by a local Internet service provider that dynamically assigns network addresses, or (2) through a local area network having a limited number of permanent Internet addresses and which dynamically assigns Internet network addresses to requesting local users. Predetermined methods for establishing peer-to-peer connections are thus inhibited by dynamic network addresses and temporary network connections.
Current communication methods also do not exploit cost efficiencies associated with using the Internet to eliminate the cost of a long distance phone call. For instance, unattended, automated file exchanges between remote users can be done cheaply using the Internet. However, two problems must be overcome. First, it can be problematic when a remote user of a receiving computer is not connected to the Internet when the user of the originating computer desires to establish communication. Maintaining a continuous connection to the Internet by a remote computer can be very expensive as costs accrue based on connection time. Second, establishing an immediate connection requires that a remote user of the receiving computer be present at the time communication is established.
Accordingly, a need exists for a simple automated method and apparatus for establishing peer-to-peer communication between remote computers over the Internet or other network channels. Establishing a connection should overcome any limitations caused by dynamic network addressing and temporary network connections. The receiving computer should monitor a second monitor channel. The originating computer can then initiate the connection process by sending a message along the monitoring channel, and thus minimize overall transaction costs associated with maintaining a continuous connection to either the monitor or network channel. It is further desirable that this method establish communication without any intervention by the remote user of the receiving computer.